


Can I Paint You?

by ZeRealPlagueDoc



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Reader is an artist, male reader is an artist, male reader wants to paint, painting michael, reader wants to paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeRealPlagueDoc/pseuds/ZeRealPlagueDoc
Summary: Anon:Michael with a artist male s/o who wants to paint him
Relationships: Male/Male - Relationship, Michael Myers/Male reader, Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Kudos: 34





	Can I Paint You?

Michael Myers, The Shape of Haddonfield, The Boogyman, the man who owns your heart. You know that Michael has a hard time showing you he loves you. From living with him for about two years, you’ve found a few things he does to show he cares, even if they are small or barely noticeable. At night, he’ll stand in the corner of the room, covered in shadows, watching you sleep. In his mind, he is protecting you from any harm. It was slightly creepy in the beginning, but after a while, you got used to it.

Another thing he does is follow you out of the house, whether it be to work or to the store. He is watching to make sure you are not jumped or attacked. It is slightly possessive, but it also is the only way he knows to make sure you stay safe. He also lets you touch him; he only tolerates it since it’s you. At first, he would jerk away and get angry, now he seems to tolerate it. Whenever he has his mask off, though rare, he lets you mess with his hair. It is very rare and he always seems to relax.

Today, you were sketching basic anatomy. You weren’t the best at female anatomy and stuck with males since they felt easier to draw. You hear Michael before you see him. He has begun to let himself make noises around you just recently. You smile and look up to meet Michael’s icy blue eyes staring right at you.

“Hey, Mikey, **_Can I Draw You?_** " You tell him before you go back to your drawing. You have drawn the average male’s body so many times, you lost count. Maybe you should practice more muscle men. You glance up and see Michael sitting on the couch, gaze glued to the cartoons playing on the television. You glance at him a few times, sketching him. He’s always so still that it is easy to draw him; he holds the same position without even flinching.

You look up again, ready to finish your sketch when you nearly jump out of your skin. Michael is crouching right in front of you, his masked face close to yours; you just now notice his breathing. “Hey, Mikey…” You say, laughing nervously at the end. “I was just sketching you. You don’t mind, do you?” Michael doesn’t respond or show any sort of emotion. He stays still before standing up and sitting back down on the couch. He faces the television again and doesn't move. You let out a sigh and start to draw him again.

You stop sketching Michael after a few hours and get up, ready to head to the kitchen and make the both of you something to eat for lunch. You put away your stuff and go into the kitchen and look through the pantry. You find two boxes of mac and cheese and start to make that. You only pause in your movements when you feel Michael towering over you. “I’m making us some mac and cheese with ground beef,” You tell him, turning around to squeeze his arm in gentle reassurance. You place the boxes on the counter and go to the ground beef in the fridge.

You had set it in the fridge to thaw and to stay cool in the fridge, sitting in a bowl so it doesn’t bleed everywhere. You take it out of the fridge, put the bowl in the sink, and put the ground beef in your pan. You wait until it’s browned, taking it off the burner and replacing it with the pot of water. After the water boils, you add the noodles and wait. After a good fifteen minutes, lunch is ready. You give yourself a portion and Michael the rest, knowing he’ll eat it all. You both sit down and eat in comfortable silence.

“You should let me draw you more, Mikey. You’re very nice to draw,” You tell him, taking a bite of your meal. You hear a small huff from Michael and smile. That’s the most you’ll get from Michael, but you know he won’t mind as long as you show him. You give Michael another smile and continue to eat. Living with him isn’t so bad. Loving also isn’t so bad. You are happy with how your life is and how it has been for the past two years. You won’t change it for the world.


End file.
